Sueños de nuestros padres
by blackflowersblossom
Summary: Traducido al español. Hay un momento en la vida de cada Asesino cuando realmente se dan cuenta de lo que sacrifican.


INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

Primer fic en esta sección de Fanfiction, aunque me ha interesado el tema de Assassin's Creed desde...2010? (es fascinante tener un videojuego con tanto contexto histórico) no me había atrevido a traducir nada de este sitio, a pesar de que ya varios fics han atraído mi atención.

Antes de empezar, nota rápida: soy traductora, y este fic fue traducido con el permiso de la autora. El fanfic original se llama **"Dreams of our Fathers"** de _**redlettergirl.**_ Un aplauso por este maravilloso fic, por alguna razón decidí entrar a esta sección con éste!

Cultura General:

Hay evidencia de que Damasco, Siria, tuvo asentamientos aproximadamente desde 9000 a.C. Actualmente es capital de Siria.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

El sueño le impidió silenciar apropiadamente sus pasos al caminar hacia la ventana, con un lloriqueante bulto en sus brazos, pero aún así hizo el intento.

El pequeñín se detuvo para respirar, sollozando e hipando entre resuellos irregulares. Altair suspiró y, con cuidado, ajustó su agarre, meciéndolo con sus brazos pero aún así rígido y nervioso (Con el tiempo, las mujeres de la aldea le habían dicho a María, y supuestamente también a él, con el tiempo ya no estarás tan asustado). "Callado, pequeñín," susurró. "No querrás despertar a tu madre otra vez."

Entre las sombras a su espalda, la escuchó moverse y refunfuñar, como si todavía la estuvieran explotando para cuidar al niño. Pensó en la cara con la que se despertó antes, con una mueca de tono oscuro mientras Darim lloraba y obstinadamente se negaba a tomar de su pecho. Sonreía ahora como cuando agarró al niño quien estaba recostado entre los dos. Darim- quien volvió a comenzar a llorar a gritos otra vez, a pesar de las súplicas de su padre- era definitivamente el hijo de su madre.

Altair decidió sentarse, doblando sus piernas bajo él y acurrucando esa diminuta cabeza contra su brazo. Él supuso, de extraña manera, que debería apreciar este momento - incluso con los cambios que había hecho a los inquilinos de la Orden, dejando que sus hijos crecieran en sus propias casas- el tiempo sería muy corto antes de que el niño se hiciera demasiado grande para el abrazo de su padre.

Los lloriqueos disminuyeron conforme pasaba el tiempo, tal cual como lo hacía cada noche (y esperaba que, al menos, esos lloriqueos no duren), intercambiándolo por esnifadas y arrullos cansados. Él vio, con la desnuda luz de la ventana, ojitos llorosos abrirse. Los pequeños brazos de su hijo se estiraron y se sacudieron, como si quisieran alcanzar algo que Altair no pudiera ver. Soltó una risita en medio de todo su cansancio, ofreciendo su mano en lugar de ese misterio; Darim tomó un dedo, el agarre de sus manitas sorprendentemente fuerte, y colocó el nudillo en su boca.

Altair sonrió (con, por supuesto, un rastro no sutil de alivio), cuidadoso de no agitar al niño mientras se levantaba sobre sus pies. Con suerte ahora podrían seguir con el resto de la noche en silencio, o si no, madre e hijo podrían por fin tener una comida sin pelear tanto-

El movimiento lento pero intencional de su hijo llamó su atención, y Altair frenó sus pensamientos a un costado de la cama, arqueando una ceja. Pasando por alto al familiar dedo índice de su padre, Darim se estiró para agarrar los otros dos dedos. Altair está dispuesto a creer de que su mente le está jugando trucos, pero por sus ojos el niño se ve...curioso del espacio entre ellos, alcanzando a sujetar el cabo del nudillo donde una vez hubo un dígito. Dejó salir un arrullo, y Altair se dio cuenta que se había detenido, mirando a su propia mano contra la de su hijo, suave y completa.

"¿Debes de deambular, mi amor?" vino la voz de María desde las profundidades del sueño, y levantó flojamente un brazo para atraerlo hacia ella. Sacó a Altair de su estupor, asintiendo en confirmación, hundiéndose en la cama junto a ella. En el silencio, besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su hijo, mullido por su nuevo cabello, antes de pasarlo a los brazos de su madre.

Altair no durmió lo que restaba de la noche, sus pensamientos aún dando vueltas mientras el sol salía entre la cortina en la ventana, y María comenzaba el lento proceso de despertarse. Estiró su brazo para acariciar su mejilla, y pasó un dedo sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

Ha hecho cambios, es verdad. Pero se da cuenta ahora que falta mucho más por hacer.

XXXXX

"Flavia, ven aquí."

La culpa era clara en el arrastrar de sus pies con pasitos cortos, su cabeza caída, y el doblar de sus manos detrás de su espalda. Miraba a todos lados menos a él, y fue solo entonces (con mucho esfuerzo) cuando Ezio se agachó a su lado que ella finalmente levantó su mirada.

El sol del atardecer trepaba a través de las ventanas, cálida y suave así mientras se extendía sobre el piso del cuarto de sus hijos. Todavía podía oler el aroma a comida que le llegó al pasar por el pasillo principal, los sirvientes trabajando mientras Sofía entretenía a Shao Jun por otros medios. Si tenía quedarse durante la noche, estaba agradecido por ese acto; no sería capaz de mirarla con sosiego. Sofía también se llevó a Marcelo, mirando a Ezio de soslayo cuando se iban. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo él - necesitaba hablar con su hija.

"Está bien, no lo sabías." le aseguró él, acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Ella levantó un poco más sus ojos, pero sólo un poco, quedándose así mientras él tosía antes de hablar de nuevo. "Pero debes ser cuidadosa. No pasó nada en esta ocasión, pero quizás no sea así la próxima vez."

Ella asintió lentamente, sus ojos cayendo al suelo de nuevo "Sí, papá." dice quedita, reticente.

Con gentileza tocó su barbilla, guiándola a levantar de nuevo sus ojos. "Si alguien así trata de hablar contigo, debes ir a buscarme, ¿Entiendes?"

"Pero," ella dijo, con más ánimos, mirándolo de lleno, "no era mala. Yo vi."

"Eso quizás no sea siempre el caso," insistió él, sus manos acaparando todos sus hombros cuando los colocó ahí. "Hay hombres peligrosos en este mundo. Debes tener cuidado."

"Pero yo vi," dijo con algo de súplica, como si tratara de explicar algo para lo cual no tuviera palabras. Luego se puso penosa y tímida de nuevo, torciendo sus dedos, meciéndose de un lado al otro. "Yo vi."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué viste?"

Flavia se quedó quieta y callada por un largo rato, y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo fue cuando levantó sus manos, dibujando líneas en el aire alrededor de su silueta, como señalando. "Una luz," dijo ella, después de pensar un momento, e incluso ella misma sonaba insegura, "Por todas partes. Luego sé si-si son buenos o malos..."

Flavia se deslizó hacia silencio, y Ezio sabía que sus ojos se habían hecho grandes, su espalda se endureció, y luchó por no apretar su agarre sobre los hombros de ella. Retractó su manos, y el movimiento pareció hacer eco en ella, haciendo que retorciera sus manos y sus ojos se tornaran ansiosos. "¿Se supone que no debo de ver eso papá?"

"No, no _mia tesoro,"_ dijo él, acogiéndola en sus brazos y pasando una mano sobre su cabello, tratando de calmar su propio corazón. "Este es un don, de tu abuelo y del padre de él. Es una cosa maravillosa." Lentamente, la soltó, colocando una mano en su mejilla para mantener su mirada en la suya. " Pero debes ser cuidadosa. No siempre puedes confiar en tus ojos ¿Entiendes?"

"Si papá," dijo asintiendo, e incluso regañada se veía más contenta ahora; Ezio se forzó a sonreír, y ella le regresó el gesto, incluso riendo mientras él revolvía su cabello.

"Vamos a buscar a tu madre y hermano," dijo él, levantándose y ofreciendo su mano. "La cena debería estar lista pronto."

Flavia sonrió y la cogió, caminando con él del cuarto- Y Ezio, sosteniendo su mano, sintió otra opresión en su pecho.

XXXXX

El primer instinto de Connor al ver la puerta del sótano abierta fue prepararse para lo peor, agachándose y escurriéndose por los escalones. Cerrando silenciosamente la puerta tras él, podía ver el brillo de antorchas recién encendidas y escuchar cosas moviéndose y sonidos humanos. Al tomar mentalmente lista de la casa - su esposa se fue a visitar a Ellen y Prudence, los gemelos colgados en su espalda (y de repente estaba tan agradecido de sus burlas sobre tomar aire fresco y ser capaz de caminar apropiadamente), se dio cuenta que no sabe dónde está la mayor. Necesitaba confinar esto al sótano, por cualquier medio.

Con un casi silente _shnk_ , su hoja oculta está libre, preparado para atacar- todo esto solo para detenerse al final de las escaleras, enderezado y con una mirada divertida.

Katsiya estaba al lado del maniquí en el centro del cuarto, el atuendo Asesino arrancado de sus hombros insustanciales y ahora extendido sobre los de ella. Su larga y oscura trenza resbalando e indentando la tela suelta en su espalda. Giró a un lado, y hacia el otro, brazos extendidos y examinando el atuendo con cortos _hum_ de aprobación.

Demasiado ancho para sus hombros, Connor notó mientras silenciosamente guardaba su hoja oculta, y doblaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. También demasiado largo en sus brazos, las mangas cayendo sobre su manos hasta que ella jaló y arremangó la tela en los pliegues de sus codos. Ciertamente no un atuendo hecho para su tamaño o forma.

Plegando la ropa más pegada a su silueta, se volteó y caminó rápido alrededor de la esquina - Connor se puso tieso- hacia el arsenal. La siguió en un instante, veloz pero silente, y para cuando llega a la mesa de trabajo ella ya había sacado un alfanje, examinándolo con ojo inexperimentado. Es solo cuando lo sujeta en el aire - muñeca doblada, codo protuyendo, y por supuesto que no sabría- que es cuando toma un estridente paso adelante, aclarando su garganta.

Casi tiró el arma, un jadeo surgiendo de su boca al girarse para enfrentarlo. Sus mejillas se oscurecieron instantáneamente. "¿P-padre?" tartamudeó, y en varios movimientos raudos sus ojos parecen abarcar a ambos él y la espada. Torpemente la lanza de nueva cuenta a su estante, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados (encogiéndose cuando las mangas se desmoronaron sobre sus manos, como si recordándole de su presencia) "Padre yo-yo lo siento. No quería..."comenzó antes de deslizarse al silencio.

La cabeza de Connor se inclinó de lado. Ciertamente algo quería decir ella con esto - uno simplemente no abría una puerta secreta por accidente y terminaba con el uniforme de su padre. Lentamente, avanzó hacia adelante. Katsiya se puso tensa, como un venado esperando seguir escondido en un arbusto ralo.

"No te queda," dijo con realismo, y la mirada de ella se desplomó al suelo. Miró las pecas que empolvaban su cara (¿Cuándo había perdido la redondez de una niña?), mechones de cabello escaparon su trenza. Brazos que no eran lo suficientemente amplios, pero él sabe que son fuertes, la jalaban e impulsaban a través de ramas y aleros. Recordaba a una Katsiya más pequeña como la miraba a ella ahora, recordando palabras que antes solo escuchaba vagamente- "El Sr. Norris me dijo..." y "La señorita Ellen dijo que tú..." y "Padre, ¿Cómo...?"- y eso, en un instante silencioso, lucía tan claro.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, por una breve y nostálgica pausa. "Pero lo usas bien," dijo.

Levantó su barbilla, algo había en sus ojos que, entre más lo miraba, más brillaban como un sol saliente. Sonrió tímida, sus dedos tamborileando un ritmo silencioso contra sus piernas. "Gracias."

"Pero no debes de tocar estos, Katsiya," le dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia las armas. Su cara cayó un poco, pero asintió de todas formas - demasiado pronto para dejarlo terminar, y entonces él se inclinó hacia adelante para capturar su atención. "No hasta que hayas aprendido a usarlas."

Le tomó un momento entenderlo - quizás un momento para permitirle confirmarse que lo entendió. Pero pronto su sonrisa estaba de vuelta, vibrante y brillante, y se cubrió la cara con sus manos y le agradece mil veces antes de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Connor lentamente envolvió un brazo alrededor de su espalda, esperando aferrarse a ella un poco más.

XXXXX

Nadie dice nada mientras la van salía de la autopista, fuera de Turín en medio de la tarde grisácea. Incluso cuando los últimos parpadeos de la aurora murieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, dejando sólo nubes para absorber la luz del crepúsculo, ni una palabra es intercambiada entre ellos. No es fuera de lo común, pensó Will. Nunca hablan mucho. El único que lo hacía no estaba aquí.

Una ciudad pasó tras sus ventanas—Siracusa, quizás—en destellos de luz y ruidos apagados que no dejaron impresión al ya estar fuera de ahí. Shaun agarraba el volante, mirando a la carretera oscureciente frente a él como si no estuviera viendo nada de ella, mientras Rebecca estaba sentada con su cara en una mano, recargada contra el asiento y mirando hacia la ventana del copiloto. Will les echaba un ojo de vez en cuando antes de mirar a sus propias manos retorcerse, aferrarse y tamborilear ansiosamente.

"Así que," empezó Shaun, su voz discordante como si estuviera rompiendo el pesado silencio con un martillo, "¿Puedo osar preguntar si tenemos un plan, Will?"

Rebecca lo miró intensamente, con gestos enfáticos. "¿En serio Shaun?" Will la escuchó susurrar, y Shaun se las arregló para explicar a medias acerca de alcanzar la frontera con Canada antes de que Will aclaró su garganta.

"No," respondió uniformemente, mirando hacia la ventana y la oscuridad externa. "Ahora no."

Manejaron una media hora más antes de detenerse en un hotel poco antes de Rochester, Shaum murmurando mientras tomaba una salida de la autopista. "A todos nos serviría algo de sueño, creo yo," dijo más claramente cuando se detuvo en un estacionamiento y apagó la ignición. "Ha...sido un largo día."

"Unos cuantos meses." dijo Rebecca en voz baja, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Su cuarto es pequeño, paredes blancas y rosas rodeando dos camas individuales con tapices florales horrendos, pero ha sufrido peor. Dejando caer su mochila, Will suspiró y masajeó su cuello, intentando pescar su teléfono en su bolsillo.

"Vamos a ir a la máquina expendedora por algo de combustible," Rebecca dijo desde la puerta, y pudo notar el tamborileo ansioso de sus dedos contra la madera. Le estaba observando por demasiado tiempo; incluso si ella no lo sabía, él tenía una mirada nerviosa que había sacado de ambos. Como expectante, preparado para el ataque. No le gustaba. "¿Quieres algo?"

"No," dijo mientras cogía a su teléfono y encontraba una notificación de un correo de voz, respondiéndolo sin pensar. "Gracias, Rebecca."

Ella asintió de forma tiesa, y salió de su vista. Supuso que cerraría la puerta tras ella, quizás le susurraría a Shaun en esa forma tan secreta que ellos pensaban que nadie lo nota, pero no escucha nada de eso. No cuando la voz automatizada leyó el número que lo llamó.

" _Ok, así que esta será una corta, papá,"_ dijo la voz de Desmond, fuerte y clara y tan pequeña a través del auricular. _"Uh, algo para recordarme si las cosas no salen bien; si no salgo del Templo hoy."_

Algo se ajetreó en su pecho. Su aliento se atoró en su garganta. Lentamente, Will se hundió en la cama, sus ojos fijos en la esquina de un mueble de TV que se fundió en la nada.

Escuchó. La voz de Desmond era suave pero segura, nunca vacilante ni por un momento. Críptico, Will notó. Habló de Connor por un momento, de su lucha y su fe, y la voz de Desmond se tornó más fuerte, como si hubiera ensayado varias veces sus siguientes palabras. _"Solo puedo creer que lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto, que puedo detener este desastre. Lo sé. Digo, la tecnología está ahí, esperándonos a usarla. Soy la pieza final del rompecabezas."_

El teléfono era duro en la mano de William, el sonido de plástico siendo forzado apenas acarició su oído cuando su agarre se endureció. Escuchaba. Como si nunca antes hubiera escuchado. _"Algo en mis genes, o mis recuerdos, alguna pieza final del código para prender toda esta cosa. Es por eso que estoy aquí,"_ Desmond dijo, sólido con aceptación y responsabilidad.

" _Solo, um._ " Su voz titubeó. " _Yo—yo no sabía que tenía que dar a cambio ¿Mi sano juicio? ¿Mi vida?_ "

Un ruido surgió de la propia gargante de Will. Algo profundo, un jadeo que sacudió sus costillas como persianas de una casa decrépita. La voz de Desmond era inexorable. _Templarios_ y _el Templo_ y _tú y mamá y Shaun y Rebecca y_ —

" _Si algo sale mal ahí dentro, papá, si algo me pasa,"_ Desmond dice calladito, mientras algo desgarra a Will desde dentro, profundo y escondido en su pecho, " _cuando cuentes mi historia años desde hoy, por favor diles aquella sobre cómo perdí mi camino, y que luego lo encontré otra vez...justo a tiempo para salvar al mundo. Y_ _—y ahí, solo termínalo. Eso mantendrá a todos sonrientes_."

William no escuchó ni el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, o el silencio agudo de plática. Apenas siente los pasos que se mueven alrededor de sus pies y una mano en su espalda. No escucha su nombre sobre el desmoronamiento de esa cosa dentro de él, destruyendo su garganta, sus ojos quemando donde se entierran en su palma. Sólo escucha una voz.

" _Adiós, papá_ ," dijo Desmond. _"Dile hola a mamá. Dile que la amo, ¿sí? Dile que yo—yo los amo a ambos"_

Desmond hace un sonido— un resuello, un suspiro, _algo_ , y como si por un momento Bill pudiera verlo otra vez. Un momento. Solo un momento.

" _Los quiero a los dos_ ," dijo su hijo, y se cortó la línea.


End file.
